


Hi, my name is...

by LittleDarlingXOX



Series: JayTim Shorts [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Artist Jason, Domestic, Dorito the cat makes a reappearance, M/M, kind of set during the Red Robin timeline, stupid puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDarlingXOX/pseuds/LittleDarlingXOX
Summary: “What exactly am I going to say? 'Hi, my name is Jason Todd. My hobbies include paper-mache and vandalism. Can I work for your company?”





	Hi, my name is...

Tim came into the room and flopped down on the bed next to Jason. Jason turned away from the book he had been reading to look at him, which was hard when his boyfriend currently had his arm draped over his face. At this time of night it could be anything from the lights were hurting his eyes — strained enough already from staring at a computer screen all day— to just the mild annoyance that Tim always displayed after a long day at W. E. 

“Rough day at the office? “ Jason asked with an amused grin.

Tim dropped his arm from across his eyes and rolled over to face Jason, a desperate look on his face as he grasped Jason’s slack hands. “If we want to keep the lights running in this place, someone besides me has to start bringing home the bacon. And I mean the metaphorical green kind, not the greasy strips of dead animal you so lovingly cook up for me on Sunday mornings. Because if I have to work another full week at W.E. I’m going to shoot myself.”

Jason laughed and brushed Tim’s bangs from his eyes. “We can’t have that, Dorito isn’t an adequate substitute for a spooning partner. Too small… but just the right amount of furry.”

As if hearing his name from the great beyond, or like— the kitchen, the orange cat squirmed through the partly opened door and jumped onto the bed to curled up in between the empty space made by Tim and Jason’s bodies. 

“It doesn’t even have to be a full-time job. You could flip burgers for all I care.” continued Tim.

Jason stroked Dorito’s side and smiled as the cat started purring like a car engine. 

“Flipping burgers wouldn’t keep the lights on anymore than me not working, though. If I’m going to get a job it’d have to be full-time.” Jason cringed just at the thought of an office job. He doubted he could keep still enough to keep any position for more than a week. 

“It doesn’t have to be a traditional office job. You could apply for managerial positions. Plenty of shipping depots have positions to fill. You’d be on your feet a lot and bossing people around.”

Dorito shifted more onto his back and started nipping at Jason’s fingers. “What exactly am I going to say? Hi, my name is Jason Todd. My hobbies include paper-mache and vandalism. Can I work for your company?”

Tim grimaced and glanced at the paper-mache replica of Dorito that Jason had been working on. The cat must have gotten to it at some point during the day because now half of its face was missing, paper shreds scattered about the floor. Tim was starting to believe that Jason wasn’t the only one with an inclination for vandalism, and prayed their cat didn’t develop an appetite for chili dogs as well. 

“I’m sure they’ve had worse people apply for jobs. After all, this is Gotham we’re talking about.”

Jason snorted. “Sure, I’d be golden until they want to check my record and see that I’m legally dead. That’ll be a real head-scratcher.”   

Tim was already reaching backwards into his laptop bag. “You let me worry about your record. Just start looking for help wanted ads.”

* * *

 

Tim was perched on the edge of the couch cushion, bare torso peeking out in spots between the ace bandages, sewing up the newest rips in his uniform from the other night’s patrol. He nearly jabbed himself with the needle when the door flew open, banging against the side wall, as a figure rushed across the threshold. 

Tim dropped what he was holding, his hand already scrambling for that space in-between the couch cushions where Jason’s stashed emergency weapons. His hand came up with a hypodermic needle full of antitoxin from the last time Jason had been stupid enough to get hit by Ivy’s sex pollen. Someway or another, they always ended up in a tangle of limbs on the couch… stashing emergency doses of antitoxin there had seemed a good idea at the time. Tim still couldn’t find fault with it now as he tore off the cap with his teeth and whipped around to face his attacker, arm raised. 

The man was wearing slacks and a white button down, and he changed directions fast when he saw the needle in Tim’s hand, arms rising up to fend Tim off.

“Whoa, whoa! Put the pointy objects down, babybird! I know I forgot to pick up coffee but there’s no need to turn this into a domestic.” 

It was only then that Tim realized his intruder was actually his boyfriend. 

“Jason,” Tim breathed a sigh of relief, the needle dropping from his hand onto the carpet. “You scared me.”

Jason eyed Tim warily, like he was still afraid of approaching the other man. “Yeah, and I learned my lesson, too. I won’t be doing that again anytime soon. From now on we’ll be communicating through a series of bird calls before I step through that door.”

Tim rolled his eyes and grabbed Jason by the hand, pulling him down onto the couch next to him. He took in the other boy’s attire, nothing like the jeans and faded t-shirts he usually went out in. “What are you wearing?”

Jason’s face broke out into a broad smile. “That’s what I came back to tell you. I had a job interview today and I got hired.”

“Really! Where?”

“An auto shop in Old Gotham.  You’re looking at their newest mechanic. I think it’ll be good being able to do something with my hands during the day. Cleaning my guns gets boring after the third time in a day and since I trashed my bike a month ago… well I miss giving her a tune up. Plus, this helps pay the bills. I know it not a managerial position, but it’s a start. I can work my way up from here.”

Tim cupped his face and pecked a kiss on his lips. “This is fantastic news.”

Jason reached down towards the floor and pulled up a take away bag, smudged with grease stains. “I also brought home lunch to celebrate. Guess what restaurant is across the street from the shop?”

“What one?” asked Tim.  Jason flipped the bag around so that the logo was showing, though Tim probably could have guessed correctly based on the tempting aroma that escaped and the colors on the bag.  _ Red Robin _ — the restaurant chain that shared his name. He rolled his eyes at the overdone joke with a smile. 

Jason grinned at him and ran his hands along Tim’s naked back. He planted a kiss on Tim’s bare shoulder and stated in-between kisses that trailed up Tim’s neck. “And, might I say… yumm.”

Tim tilted his head back, pulled Jason closer to him. “Oh yeah?”

Jason continued their path backwards until Tim was lying with his back against the cushions. Jason shifted until he was kneeling over the other boy’s body. “Mmhmm…” 

“I guess lunch can wait a bit,” he laughed before pulled Jason into a kiss.


End file.
